Vampire Jewels
by werelite
Summary: A member of the Cullen's is back and is going to shake things up in the small town of Forks when she arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A member of the Cullen's is back and is going to shake things up in the small town of Forks when she arrives

Summary: A member of the Cullen's is back and is going to shake things up in the small town of Forks when she arrives.

Disclaimer: I do not own the ship Titanic, the book Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the character Amethyst Sinclaire.

I will update if people actually like the story, so review please and here is chapter one of Vampire Jewels, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Amethyst's POV

I am the farthest thing from what you would call "normal". I look like a normal sixteen year-old girl but I have straight black hair and purple eyes. Like the rest of my adopted family I have very pale skin and bruise-like shadows under my eyes and a flawless face. If you haven't already guessed it I'm a vampire, but I only feed on animal blood. I am different from everyone because I am the only vampire with asthma, which is very odd because vampires never usually keep an illness from their prior life.

I was changed by Carlisle in New York City when I was dying from hypothermia after the Titanic sank. This makes me about one-hundred and twelve years old. But it makes me look forever sixteen; it's a blessing and a curse though, not knowing what you would have looked like later in life, but you also get to travel the world and live in other places.

Since I've been away from everyone for such a long time I had to figure out where they were. That led me to Forks, Washington where my adventure will begin when I am reunited with everyone. I stepped onto the porch of the gigantic house and took a fist out of my purple coat, which was paired with a plain lavender shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and rapped hard on the door. Taking a step back I coughed into my sleeve, took a wheezing breath, and waited for someone to open the door.

Alice's POV

I sat in the living room watching the movie The Notebook with Jasper when I suddenly got a vision of Amethyst showing up today. I squealed and started jumping up and down on the couch with a huge grin on my face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked me with curiosity in his voice.

Just as I was about to answer though Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella all showed up in the doorway with questioning looks on their faces. I knew Edward had read my mind though when a smile formed on his lips and remembrance shone in his eyes.

"Amethyst is coming back today!" I practically yelled and grinned while I watched smiles form on all of their faces, and a look of confusion on Bella's face.

"Who's Amethyst?" Bella asked questioningly as everyone started talking at once.

"Bella, Amethyst is a girl Carlisle saved after the Titanic sunk; she had been dying of hypothermia, but even though she was changed, she is still somehow affected by her asthma that she had as a human," Edward explained swiftly to her.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about the time when Amethyst and Emmett had gotten into and argument about if pirates or ninjas were better. Emmett had been on the ninja side while Amethyst was all about the pirates. Let's just say a few things got smashed in the process and in the end for reasons unknown pirates were eventually considered better. Esme and Rosalie were talking about how it was good that Esme had decorated a room for Amethyst that was in various shades of purple.

"About what time is she arriving?" Carlisle asked me before continuing," I was going to quickly head over to the hospital and get some asthma medicine incase she needs it while she's here."

"She should be arriving in about a half an hour," I said to him before he nodded and quickly left the house. I smiled and snuggled into Jasper's arms while we all waited for her arrival. Carlisle returned ten minutes later and quickly went up the stairs to put the supplies in his office before returning down the stairs five minutes later.

We were all anxious for the next fifteen minutes as we waited for her to arrive. I looked around at everyone's smiling faces as I daintily walked to the door when we heard her familiar soft knock on the door. Opening the door a grin spread onto my face when I saw Amethyst standing there.

Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I would like at least five reviews before I post the next chapter!

Thanks,

Werelite


	2. Fights and Asthma Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own Amethyst Sinclaire.

Thanks for all of the great reviews for chapter 1 now onto chapter 2, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Fights and Asthma Attacks

Amethyst's POV

As soon as the door was opened I was ambushed with hugs from everybody. Emmett unfortunately was the last one to hug me, probably as revenge for our pirate and ninja argument (that will be explained in due time).

"Em I can't breathe," I wheezed out before he let me go. Coughing a few times they let me catch my breath before they all bombarded me with questions.

"How was Paris? Were the clothes amazing??" Alice practically screamed at me.

"They were okay. Oh, on my way back from Europe I went swimming and I decided to return to the ruins of the Titanic," I paused and saw that everyone had sad looks on their faces," It was very eerie to see it again after so long." I shuddered before Edward spoke.

"Amethyst, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan," he said speaking so lovingly that it made me smile.

"Hi Bella, have they told you my story?" I asked looking at her innocent human face.

"Hi, and yes they have," she said softy and barely audible to someone without vampire hearing.

I looked around and my eyes fell on Emmett, he smirked before saying one word," Rematch?"

I smiled slowly at him, a grin forming at the corners of my mouth," Why would you want to do that Em, when you know you're gonna lose!"

"Bring it!" Emmett said with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Not in the house this time," Esme warned us. I looked down sheepishly remembering what happened during our last argument:

_Flashback_

_I walked into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. "What's better, pirates or ninja's?" I asked Emmett before instantly regretting my question._

"_Ninja's defiantly, no question," he said with a smile on his face._

"_No way, pirates all the way!" I said with a twinkle in my eye._

"_Fight for it?" he asked, giving me a sly grin._

_I shrugged before tackling him into Esme's favorite coffee table which smashed on impact. "Now you've done it," Jasper said from his position on the floor. I stuck my tongue out at Emmett before running into the kitchen. He came barreling in after me and picked up the fridge. I ducked as it put a hole through the wall behind me. We started to wrestle and before you know it we are being separated, Alice and Rosalie holding Emmett back, and Edward, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle holding me back._

_A few days later though, Emmett had eventually agreed that pirates were better when Alice, Rosalie, and I took him shopping in Victoria's Secret. He was then scarred for life._

_End Flashback_

Edward had obviously been reading my mind when I saw him burst out in laughter from the image of Emmett in Victoria's secret. Emmett gave me a death glare, knowing which memory I was thinking of, before chasing me outside. I ran as quickly as I could to the border on the forest before making a sharp turn and heading back to the house. He made the turn with ease and tackled me a few yards away from the house.

We sat there for a few minutes laughing. It was at that moment though when I realized that it was getting much harder to catch my breath. Coughing, I hit Emmett on the arm to get him to stop laughing. He looked at me with concern in his eyes before everyone else came running towards us. Carlisle took one look at me before quickly running inside to grab my inhaler. Jasper knelt down next to me and sent me a wave of calm while we waited for Carlisle to return.

He came back out as quickly as he left. Crouching down in front of me he shook the inhaler with ease before placing the mouthpiece between my lips. I inhaled the medicine with a rattling breath before releasing it in a rush of air. I shakily stood up with the help of Rosalie before we all went inside to let me relax and to talk a little more.

There you go, chapter 2. I hope you like it and I'll update soon. Please review!

Thanks,

Werelite


End file.
